Meanwhile, in Reality
Meanwhile, in Reality is the ninth episode of Season One of Kingsley Heights, and the ninth episode overall. It aired on July 19, 2012. Plot Queen is sitting on Leah's bed, crying, while Leah comforts her. Clarisse staggers in and says that everybody's gone home, before tripping over her shoe and landing face first on Leah's bed. Leah asks Clarisse what she was thinking by inviting everyone, but Clarisse ignores her, saying that she feels sick, and runs off to the bathroom. Leah sighs, before Toby knocks on the door. Leah yells at him to get out, but Queen asks if she can talk to him alone. Leah hesitantly agrees, and walks out. Queen says that she's sorry for everything, and Toby says that he's not. Queen asks what he means, and Toby says that Luke was a jerk for dumping her like that, then says that she deserves better. Queen wipes her eyes, before springing up, and making out with Toby again. Ben is driving Gianna home, and stops the car on the side of the road. Gianna asks Ben what he's doing, and Ben leans over and kisses her. They start making out again, before Ben starts trying to feel her up. Gianna pushes him away and tells him not to touch her. Ben ignores her refusal and starts kissing her while pinning her down. Gianna holds him off and says that she'll call the cops if he continues, and Ben asks how she plans to, when her phone is in the back seat. Gianna punches him in the jaw, and reaches back for her bag, before climbing out of the car and running away, crying. She pulls her phone out of her bag and calls Amanda. The phone keeps ringing, before Amanda's voicemail answers. It cuts to Brittany and Ashley, who are at the hospital with Alice. Alice has just woken up, and almost falls over while greeting them as they walk in. Ashley runs over and hugs her, and Alice says "I missed you too." Brittany asks if Wonderland was fun this time of year, and Alice sarcastically says it was great, meanwhile, in reality, her head hurts. Brittany laughs and says that's because she's not supposed to land on it. The next morning, Emily visits Damien's house, and jumps a little when she realises that he was already outside. Damien asks her what she's doing, and Emily says she just dropped by to say hey. Damien asks why she didn't just wait until school on Monday, but Emily says that the truth was that she didn't want to be at home. Damien says he knows that feeling, and asks what she would like to do. Emily jokingly says "well a hug would be nice," and Damien hugs her. It skips to Monday morning, when Toby is walking into school, with Leah constantly nagging him to not screw it up this time. Toby says he's screwed up plenty of times, and that he'll survive, and Leah grumbles, before walking away from him and over to Clarisse and Queen. Leah asks how Queen is, and Queen replies that she still hasn't seen Luke anywhere, when Katherine comes over, and says that she was starting to miss ruining Queen's day, but seeing her ruin her own day was all the more satisfying. Clarisse tells her to leave her alone, and Katherine asks what she'll do if she doesn't, then adds, "maybe you should just realise that she's not worth sticking up for, considering the last time you did, you got suspended, and she got nothing." Leah grabs Queen and Clarisse's hands and tries to make them walk away, but Clarisse stubbornly refuses to move. Jocelyn runs into Brianna and asks her what happened on Friday, because she saw the photos online, and she tried calling, but nobody answered their phones. Brianna says that she was at Leah's party on Friday, and Jocelyn asks why she wasn't invited. Brianna tries explaining about how Katherine suggested it was better not to, seeing as if she was going, she would probably prefer to go with Andrew. Jocelyn says that she would've liked to have known, but Brianna says that she didn't want to make Katherine angry at her. Alice is sitting with Brittany, Ashley and Charlotte when Layla comes over. Layla asks Alice how she is, and ignores Brittany, Ashley and Charlotte. Alice says that she's feeling a lot better, especially now that she's back at school. Brittany asks if Layla's still mad at them, and Layla sarcastically asks Alice if she heard anything. Ashley tells Layla that she's acting like a five year old, and Layla starts getting more annoyed. Alice asks what happened while she was in the hospital, and Layla angrily says that nothing happened, no one even said a word, before storming off. Charlotte goes to chase after her, but Ashley pulls her back down, telling her to let Layla cool off. Gianna walks up to Amanda and Heath, and tells Heath to let her talk to Amanda, or that she'll kick him where she kicked him before. Amanda complains about Gianna being so aggressive, when Gianna slaps her across the face and yells "What kind of a friend are you?" Amanda asks what she means, and Gianna says that she almost got raped on Friday, and that she tried calling Amanda, but she did nothing. Amanda says that she didn't hear her phone, and Gianna says that she's lying, because she purposefully hung up on her, four times. Amanda shrugs it off and says that she's sorry she ignored her phone and Gianna fumes that she doesn't give a fuck about the phone calls, and that she was more concerned about the fact that she almost got raped, and had no one to call for help. It cuts to Clarisse and Luke, and Clarisse is desperately trying to get Luke to listen to her, but Luke keeps walking. Clarisse begs him to talk to Queen, but Luke says that he's said enough to Queen and that he'd prefer for her to leave him alone. Clarisse stands in front of him and says that she'll leave him alone if he'll just let Queen apologise for what happened. Luke tries to walk around her before sighing and agreeing to talk to Queen. Clarisse happily squeals "yay" and hugs Luke, before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to Queen. Andrew and Jocelyn walk up to Anthony, Courtney and Gale, and announce that they are dating, when Courtney sarcastically says, "What, no way. How did we not predict this earlier?" Andrew asks what she's talking about, when Anthony explains that they guessed this ages ago, and were placing bets on how long until they revealed their relationship, to which Gale adds, "and now you both owe me ten bucks." Leah walks up to Damien and says she's sorry for hitting him, and getting angry with him, when Damien chuckles and says that it's fine, and then adds that if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was jealous of him and Emily. Leah laughs it off, and says that he's her best friend, and that she wouldn't get jealous of him just because he's talking to another girl. Damien says that's great and then asks if she'd still have the same attitude if he told her he was dating Emily. Leah asks if he is, and he says that he isn't, but he's been thinking about it. It cuts to Queen, who is cuddling with Toby, when Clarisse walks over with Luke. Luke turns to Clarisse and says "You're a bitch, you know that?" Clarisse says she didn't know that Queen was with Toby, and that she was trying to fix things between them, when Luke says that he has no intentions of getting back together with her, ever, and that she can tell Queen to have a nice life. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content